Lucy and Jim
by TheKillerKelli
Summary: Angel gets a new friend. Collins is jealous. Oneshot. Not an Across the Universe reference, just so you know.


AN- On my first fic. I had a review that said I should write and AngelCollins fic so...here it is! This goes out to AngelxCollins.

Disclaimer-I don't own Rent...but a girl can dream right?

Collins sighed. Maureen was doing _another_ protest? When will this woman ever stop? He turned the page of the Village Voice and kept reading.

Angel happily bounced through the door carrying three shopping bags. "Hello Tommy!" she said setting down her bags and walking over to kiss Collins. She had just gotten back from shopping with Maureen and Mimi.

"Did ya have fun?" Collins asked as Angel rooted through her bags, obviously looking for something. What could she have bought?

Finally, Angel pulled something out triumphantly. Collins couldn't see what it was. He craned his neck to see but Angel kept moving it. She finally turned around and showed Collins the item. "Look! Don't you just love it!" she asked. She held the item out towards Collins.

Collins looked surprised. "A...rubber duck?" he said curiously. He reached out and took the small pink plastic toy from Angel's hands. He turned it around and around.

"Yes! She even has a name!" Angel replied giddily jumping up and down. She sat down next to Collins and stole the duck back. She turned it over and pointed to a sticker on the bottom. Collins squinted and looked carefully at the small printing.

"Lucy?" he asked looking at Angel. She just smiled and nodded.

"Lucy!" She said hopping up again. "I think Lucy and I are going to take a bath" she said heading towards the bathroom.

Collins got up and followed her. "Angelcake?" he asked as she sat Lucy down and bent over to turn on the water.

"Yes Thomas?" she answered grabbing a towel and her robe from a nearby hook.

"Are you seriously going to call that thing _Lucy?_" He asked picking it up and turning it over in his hands. Angel quickly grabbed it back and sat it down again.

"Yes." she said, "And you will too!" Angel was determined on making Collins say the name of her duck. Collins wasn't going to call a duck by name.

"Angelcake..." he sighed "It's a rubber duck...a toy, It shouldn't have a name." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Thomas, This is a special duck and she has a name. Her name is Lucy and that is how you will address her! Now, I will have no more of your nonsense!" she said shoving him out the bathroom door and slamming it in his face.

_Well,_ Collins thought _I guess Angel and Lucy won...This time..._a mischevious grin spread across his face. He quickly spun on his heels and headed for the living room. He grabbed his favorite pen and waited outside the door for Angel.

**An Hour Later...**

Angel emerged from the bathroom in her robe, her hair wrapped up in a towel, Lucy in her hand. "Ahhh..." she sighed "That was refreshing."

Collins looked up from his book. He grabbed his pen and stood up, blocking Angel's way. "Angel, This is...uh...Jim" he said pointing the pen at her face. "You will address him as Jim, nothing more nothing less." he finished then grabbed his book and went into the living room and continued to read.

After Angel had gotten dressed she came out and sat next to Collins on the ratty old couch. "Tommy?" she asked innocently.

"Yes?" Collins replied glancing up from his book.

Angel flashed him a wide grin. "Jim? You couldn't come up with anything better than _Jim?_" she laughed.

Collins chuckled. "So no more Lucy?" he asked.

"Not for you...I'm still calling her that though" Angel replied.

Collins sighed and went back to his book. "Whatever you say Ang"

Angel kissed Collins on the cheek. "I'm going out with Mimi and Roger, I'll be back later" she said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

_Oh Boy..._Collins thought _This is gonna be loooooooong night._

AN-Awwwww so sweet. I love Lucy! Ha Ha Ha! Yes I did think of the name Lucy and the fact the duck was pink from "I love Lucy" the T.V. Show...which I do not own either...DARN!


End file.
